The present disclosure relates to mobile communications, and in particular, to wireless communication networks. Many wireless networks use the concept of a master device with slave devices, hereinafter referred to as a xe2x80x9cmaster/slave networkxe2x80x9d. Typically, devices in such networks are battery-powered, and hence, they have a limited reserve of power. This is in stark contrast to the relatively unlimited reserve for a device connected to a utility power outlet.
The role of the master in a master/slave network is power-intensive. This master device cannot enter a sleep mode to conserve power, as it must be available to receive signals from the slave devices and maintain network synchronization. Usually, the master will also have to transmit synchronization beacons and the like to the slave devices in order to maintain network synchronization, and this will consume additional power. If the master device is battery-powered, its batteries can be drained due to the power-intensive nature of its role as master.
Thus, in conventional wireless networks, the battery reserve of the master device would typically be drained, and the device would be disconnected from the network once it lost power. Then, the slave devices would arbitrate until one became the new master of the network.
These and other drawbacks and disadvantages of the prior art are addressed by a system and method for relinquishing a network master device status in accordance with a device power reserve level.
The system includes a network master device for monitoring its own power reserve level and relinquishing its network master status for that of network slave status when such level is below a threshold value, and one or more network slave devices where each such device is in signal communication with the network master device for monitoring its own power reserve level and relinquishing its network slave status for that of network master status when such level is above at least one of the threshold value and the power reserve level of the master.
The corresponding method includes monitoring the power reserve level of the wireless master device, determining whether the monitored power reserve level falls below a threshold, and relinquishing the network master status of the wireless device for that of network slave status if the power reserve level falls below the threshold.
These and other aspects, features and advantages of the present disclosure will become apparent from the following description of exemplary embodiments, which is to be read in connection with the accompanying drawings.